User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 3 of 91: Beastman14 (Ryan) vs MasterofAwesomeness (Master)
Ryan the Dreaded, the feared pirate known for his brutality vs The mysterious man, Master. Prologue Cadwalader was rifling through books in the library, waiting for Lloyd to show up. He hadn't had a battle yet, but he wanted to pick Lloyd's brain about what little he could remember. He turned as Lloyd walked into view, trailing James Evans and the odd guy who went by "Master". "Lloyd! I've been wondering about your memories of teh fights." "I've only been able to remember the fact that I was in a tent," Lloyd said. "Oh, and Cadwalader, I had an interesting new revelation on our hosts," Lloyd said, "Evans here confirmed my observation, as did this guy. What's you're real name, anyway?" The one who went by Master remained silent. "Fine then, I'll just call you Billybob. So, as I was saying, Evans and Billybob also confirmed my observation that our hosts have their own little hierarchy." "Oh?" "Yeah," Evans says, "There's a simple way of telling the biggest division: it's in the color of their cloaks." "The lowest ranking have light grey ones, while..." Billybob said, trailing off. "I'm up next. I'll catch up next time." "Anyway," Lloyd said, "The other thing about the light grey cloaks - they are all called 'Anons'. There are more of them than any other type, but there are also ways for all types to check who they are." Attacker General Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate No info about single combat. Assume acceptance. Army Tactics: For attacking, Ryan often uses a charge-forward with reckless disregard for life strategy for battles, with a mental warfare of slaughtering innocents strategy for sieges, then throwing corpses over the wall. Attacking Troops: 5,000 men 10 siege cannons loaded with grapeshot and the required amounts of people to run them. (30 men) 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 1,470 Skirmishers/Mercernaries Weapons: Close: Tomahawks Ranged: Grappling Hooks (to get over the walls) Defender General Main Hand: Ild Polearm: Jida Lance Long Range: Mongol Recurve Bow Off Hand: Flanged Mace Armor: Steel Lamellar and no helmet No info is given about single combat. Assumed accepting. Army Tactics: Last stand and will never give up. All in Steel Lamellar 7,500 total 3,000 Infantry carrying Ilds and Turko-Mongol sabers 4,000 Archers using Recurve Bows 500 Elite Infantry carrying Glaives, Jida Lances X-Factors: These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory and Tie conditions Attacker *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat Defender *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat Tie *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. *Voting will be as follows: **Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote. **Votes with one sentence do not count. **All other votes count as a half vote. **Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. **Simply stating overwhelming numbers is not a reason *All generals have a General's Kit, which includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Ryan the Dreaded is sitting in his tent, completely ignoring the contents of the small chest within. He has his cannons at the ready, with loads of grapeshot. All that’s needed is getting them up close. And he has 5,000 men. “Captain,” one of his men called, striding into the tent, “we have around 50 or so deserters.” “Excellent. Choose 5 at random. They will be my evening entertainment. As for the remaining number, well… we now have reserves,” Ryan says, smiling pleasantly. The man who went by Master paced up and down in his quarters, trying to puzzle out where his 50 men – a tenth of his elites – went. He had asked them to scout the enemy forces, but they hadn’t returned. He stormed out into the hall, walking towards the war room, drawing stares and mutters from his soldiers. He looks over the contents of the chest he was given, and started to formulate a plan. 1 Month, 4 Days, 19 Hours. Ryan the Dreaded walked towards his tent, grinning from ear to ear. He’d lost a lot of his troops, but every day his men picked up more deserters. Taking five for his nightly fun, he launched their remains over the walls with his cannons each week. As he strolled into his tent, he stopped short seeing several of his men inside. “Captain, we’ve had enough.” Within the castle, the man who went by Master stalked out of his room. He only has a token force left, not enough to face the waves that his opponent threw at him day after day. He walks out on the battlements, blood-red sky behind him as he surveys the rotting field before him. He felt an arrow pierce his lung. Gasping he turned towards the archer behind him. “Sir, we’ve had enough.” The soldier draws his arrow from his struggling commander. The last thing Master sees is his own subordinate loading two arrows. The last thing he remembers is the points tearing his eyes out. In his tent, Ryan is pinned down by his own soldiers, struggling against their grip. Their leader raises his cutlass high and stabs him though the heart. That night, two poles are erected. One is a boarding pike holding Ryan the Dreaded’s severed head. The other is a Jida Lance impaled through the body of the man who went by Master, his back a pincushion for his archers. A brief flash of light and the two bodies disappear. End of Siege Statistics *Total Time: 1 Month, 5 Days, 6 Hours, 30 Minutes. *Total losses: 10,038 **Master: 5,507 **Ryan: 4,531 Category:Blog posts